Neuberg
Neuberg (alternatively spelt Neuburg) is a town in the north of Transoxalia, and regarded as its chief town. - ??? Neuberg is the south-easternmost garrison of the Ximoran Protectorate, and is one of the seven cities making up the representatives of the Council of Seven. Being the chief town in Transoxalia, it therefore brings this wild land into the fold of the Protectorate, which sits well with the old extent of Klarash. However, the power of Transoxalia goes no further really than Kleinkastel. It also means that Neuberg represents then only area south of the River Swordflow that deems itself part of the Ximoran Protectorate. The town was founded over three centuries ago after the Battle of Castle Hill. There the Northern ancestors of the present population were led by Skarlos and the Priests of Oiden into victory over the forces of Xakhaz and the Peoples of the Southern Steppes the twisted remnant of Zagoula's glory. The town is now ruled over by Baron Tholdur. The Temple Quarter of Neuberg is one of the oldest parts of town. It contains a number of walled residences as well as the fairly humble shrines and temples to the northern gods that the ancestors of the Neuberger's brought with them when they settled the area by force several centuries ago. The newest and grandest temples, dedicated to the currently fashionable gods of commerce and farming, occupy large parks along the magnificent New Wall Street. Narrower avenues climb the slopes of Castle Hill providing access to the smaller and older shrines and temples and these provide a glimpse back in time of the history of Neuberg and its once barbaric peoples. Neuberg has four gates: *Battle Gate *River Gate *The Great East Gate *The Northern Gate It is made up of six main areas: *East Gate *Market Square *Merchants' Quarter *Neuberg Keep *Riverside Quarter *Temple Quarter Some of the main streets are: *Bridge Street *Fish Street *New Wall Street *Old Wall *Shivering Lane The inhabitants of Neuberg are mainly Human, and there is an element of street crime. Beware of the little female urchins, known as gamine thieves, who, with their mischievous charm, are quick to deceive. Neuberg vs. Neuburg - Spelling of the City Name There is some debate as to whether the city is spelt with an 'e' or a 'u' after the 'b'. As one editor has pointed out in the discussion page: "It is probably worth changing the spelling to Neuburg (with a 'u'), as this is the spelling all through Beneath Nightmare Castle and also on the map of the Old World in 'Titan'. The spelling with an 'e' appears to be a mistake on the map in 'Portal of Evil', as the spelling in the text of that book is also with a 'u'." Certainly in Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World, the city is referred to in the map as Neuburg. However, even in Beneath Nightmare Castle, the map of the city refers to Neuberg. See Also References Category:Cities, Towns and Villages